1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to grain bins and more specifically it relates to an integrated elevator bin system for efficiently loading and distributing a particulate material within a storage bin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Storage bins have been in use for many decades in the storage of particulate material such as grains. These storage bins are often needed to store large volumes of material and thus generally exhibit a large construction. Given the large size of storage bins commonly in use today, it is typically difficult to efficiently fill the tanks without aid from separate machinery.
In the past, large augers have been utilized to evenly distribute a particulate material such as grain throughout a large storage bin. However, these large augers are often inefficient to use and costly to maintain. Further, given the significant height of many storage bins, large augers are often in danger of coming into contact with an overhead power line which can increase the risk of electrocution.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved integrated elevator bin system for efficiently loading and distributing a particulate material within a storage bin.